


One Memorable Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Word of the President's future resignation is leaked to a small media source, which causes problems for the Staff, particularly CJ. Meanwhile, on the same day, everyone prepares for the State Dinner for the Belgian Prime Minister.





	One Memorable Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Memorable Day**

**by:** LauraH2215

**Character(s):** CJ,Toby, Josh, Donna, The President, Leo.  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Some Kind of Crisis and a Birthday". Word of the President's future resignation is leaked to a small media source, which causes problems for the Staff, particularly CJ. Meanwhile, on the same day, everyone prepares for the State Dinner for the Belgian Prime Minister.  
**Author's Note:** Includes a sexually explicit scene. Not suited for children under 17. 

Part 1: Morning 

"Shit." CJ groans, rolling out of Toby's loose grip and reaching for her ringing cell phone. " Hello?" She groans sleepily. 

"CJ? Is that you,? It's Josh." The voice on the other line says. 

CJ's eyes widen. " What the hell are you doing up at 4.20 in the morning?" 

"Watching the news." Josh replies, as if it were ordinary. 

"At 4.20? This better be important. What's up?" CJ sits on the edge of the bed as Toby sits up and wraps his arms around her, awakened by the phone, as well. 

" I was watching this local channel in Wyoming and they're about to announce something about Bartlet having to resign. My guess is not a lot of people watch this station, but the major news stations across the country will probably have the story in about 45 minutes. I don't know how they got it, all I know is that I thought you should be prepared in case it does get out and you get asked questions." 

CJ rolls her eyes. " Yeah, okay, thanks. This sucks." 

"Who is it, CJ?" Toby asks when CJ gently nudges him away from her. 

Josh begins to speak again. " CJ, who's with you?" 

CJ freezes. " Uh, no one. No one. Uh, look, I'm going to get ready and head in early. Can you ask Leo to call an early Staff meeting? I'm going to call my staff and get them in immediately. If this breaks, it'll be disastrous." 

"Okay, sounds good. Sorry to wake you. See you later." 

"Bye." CJ shuts off her phone and tosses it back into the bag on the ground where she had gotten it from. 

"Hey, who was that? Everything okay?" Toby asks, reaching out to take CJ's hand comfortingly. 

CJ sighs. " No. Someone leaked that the President would be resigning to a small town news station in Wyoming. Josh thinks it's going to be national news in 45 minutes. That's who was on the phone, Josh. So I've got to go in early and figure out how to spin this thing before it gets out of control. The President has a State dinner for Guy Verhofstadt, the Belgian Prime Minister tonight Nothing can go wrong today." 

"Okay, well, uh, don't worry about it. We can handle it." Toby offers. 

CJ nods and stands up. " I'm going to have to go get ready. I'm going to have an early meeting with my staff, and Senior Staff will be early today. So, do you mind if I shower and dress here?" 

Toby smiles. " That's why you keep an extra suit here, just in case." He winks, obviously not bothered by the news. 

CJ smiles, weakly, thinking about how close they had become this past week. She couldn't believe it was only a week ago that he was asking her to come over and help him babysit his kids. He was just so calm when it came to work, most of the time. "Okay, I'm really sorry about this." CJ leans over to peck Toby on the cheek. 

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. I wish we could stay here longer, but duty calls. Are you going to be alright?" He runs his hand up and down CJ's arm. 

" Yeah, because I've got you. The timing is just really bad with the Dinner and everything tonight. But, it's going to be okay." 

She hopes what she said was true as she walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. Not a good way to start the day. 

* * *

"Good, you got my message." CJ declares as Carol greets her in the hallway on her way into the office. 

Carol smiles. " Yep, here you go." She hands CJ a small folder of messages. " Nothing's urgent. I called all your staff and they've all promised to be in your office by 6.15. Leo moved Staff to 6.45 at your request." 

CJ nods, briefly looking through the folder as she enters her office. " Okay, thanks. Oh, and Carol, no gaggle with the press today. I'll be giving the briefing at 8.30, so make sure everyone's in if they want the story. One more thing, please. I really need a coffee." She slumps down in the huge chair. 

Carol laughs softly. " I can see that. But, you're handling it well. You're on the ball." 

"Let's hope so." CJ breathes as she picks up the phone . If only she could have ten minutes before her day officially starts. 

* * *

"Remember, all of you, just say `no comment'." CJ orders as she stares around the room at the dozen faces in front of her. 

" CJ, it hasn't even gone national yet. The Press is going to wonder why we're having such an early briefing." Jack, a young member of the communication team and an assistant Press Secretary, states. 

CJ sighs, rocking back and forth in her chair. "Tell them CJ Cregg got up early this morning and wants to include them in her misery. Now, get out of here, all of you." 

Everyone begins to laugh, starting to feel a little more at ease since they got Carol's phone call. They start to get up and file out of the room. 

"Andrew," CJ calls from behind her desk. 

"Yes," Andrew, another assistant Press Secretary, turns back to answer CJ. 

"No comment." CJ nods. 

Andrew merely smiles. " I'll keep my mouth shut." 

"You do that." CJ leans back in her chair. 

"CJ?" Carol walks into the room as the last of the communications team file out. " Look at the screen farthest left." She points to the row of T.Vs perched high on the wall adjacent to CJ's desk. 

CJ immediately looks up, seeing the young attractive anchor smiling as she talked. 

"…And in other news, the country awoke on this Friday morning to hear from an unnamed source that President Bartlet's doctors are requesting him to resign and leave office due to his questionable state of health. More on that to come." 

"Shit." CJ rubs her temple. 

Carol interrupts CJ's train of defensive thought. " You need to go to Staff, now." 

CJ gets up and puts her suit jacket back on, after fixing the wrinkles in her skirt. "Okay, I'm on my way." CJ rushes out of the office. 

On her way down the hall, Jack rushes up to her. " CJ!" He whines, almost frightenedly. It was obvious he had just seen the news coverage and wasn't sure what to do any more. 

"No comment." CJ calls after him as she makes her way to Leo's office. 

Toby pops out of no where and rushes to CJ's side. " Hey, you on your way to Staff? Where's the fire?" 

"No fire. The story's gone national. I'm just trying to get organized." 

They arrive at Margaret's desk. 

"You'll be fine." Toby smiles, reassuringly. 

CJ sighs as she calms down. " So, what are you supposed to be doing this morning?" 

" I have to write a toast for tonight. Some how, all I've got is `Whim Harveaux, you're a fascist, racist jack ass.' Think it'll go over well?" Toby asks sarcastically with obvious spite. 

"Toby, I know what the Prime Minister's aide said to you last year was very rude and completely out of line, but you have to be nice and civil toward these people." 

"CJ, they like to crack horrible jokes about me being Jewish. They, they're completely impossible to be civil around. Thank God the Prime Minister has some modesty." 

Margaret looks up at CJ and Toby. " Go on in." She states, expectantly. 

Toby follows CJ into Leo's office. 

"Good early morning." Leo states, sarcastically. " I guess you've both heard the news. How's it going, CJ?" 

CJ sighs and takes a seat on Leo's couch. " I'm working on it .My staff and I are preparing for the briefing." 

Leo sits back down in his chair. " Got any kind of a statement prepared, yet?" He asks her as Josh enters the room, silently. 

"No, not yet. I was planning on telling the truth." CJ admits. 

Leo places his glasses on as he leafs through some papers on his desk. " Be very vague. Tell them that their President is fully healthy enough to lead this country, and that their worries are pointless." 

CJ looks confused. " Leo, my job is to protect the President. I have to tell them the truth or it'll hurt us in the long wrong." 

Leo looks back at CJ, sternly. " CJ, we have enough bad rumours flying around. Let's try to keep this positive, okay? I swear, we're our own opposition." He shakes his head. 

Josh looks from person to person. " What's up?" 

"Nothing." Leo states. "CJ is going to convince the press that it's just a rumour and that the President has no intention of resigning." 

"No, I'm not going to say that, Leo." CJ is actually shocked. 

Leo looks back at CJ. " Yes, you will. Toby, how's the toast coming?" Leo asks, still searching his desk for something he evidently needed. 

Toby rolls his eyes. " It's not, Leo. We really need someone else to do it. I can't. Sorry." 

Leo sighs, frustrated. " Josh, you do it." 

Josh looks surprised. " Me? I can't write a speech." 

"Then how the hell did you get 760 on the Verbal part of your SATs ?" Leo shouts. " You'll do it, or get someone else qualified to do it. I don't care. Get it done. Look, I have a meeting with the Belgian ambassador I have to prepare for. We'll meet again in a couple of hours. Until then, keep this issue under control, and make sure nothing goes wrong at this dinner. Good bye." 

Josh, Toby and CJ took it as their cue to leave. 

"You gonna be okay?" Toby asks, putting his hand on CJ's shoulder when they step out of the office. Then he remembers that no one knew about him and CJ, and removes his hand. 

CJ nods and attempts to gather herself. 

"I'm sure Leo's just stressed. He didn't mean for you to lie about it." Toby offers as Josh says goodbye to them. 

" At this point, I don't think it even matters." CJ says. She's already tired and the day hadn't even begun. 

* * *

CJ closes her eyes to the flashing cameras and screaming reporters as she steps into the Press Room an hour and a half later. She takes her spot on at the podium and looks directly at the rows of seated reporters in front of her: The Press Corp. 

"Good morning, all. First things first: I know you've all been eagerly watching the morning news, so we might as well talk about that right away." She pauses, collecting herself. " Despite the rumours, President Bartlet is recovering well at the Residence. He is fully able and committed enough to run this country." She sighs. " He has no intentions of resigning." 

Immediately hands fly up and everyone starts to call her name in attempt to get her to call on them. 

"Chris…" CJ chooses. 

The curly haired women smiles. " Is it true that President Bartlet has been advised by dozens of doctors not to finish his term?" 

"Yes, moving on." CJ states without enthusiasm. 

"CJ!, CJ!" is called throughout the room. 

"Robert." CJ calls on next. 

"If President Bartlet can't finish the term, he obviously has plans to resign, right?" 

"No, not exactly." CJ says, calmly. 

"But you just told Chris that he couldn't finish his term." Greg, from the New York Times, points out. 

CJ grows a little uncomfortable. " No I didn't. I told her that the President is being advised by dozens of doctors." 

"Actually, that's not the way I took it." Chris says arrogantly. 

"Then you interpreted it wrong." CJ shrugs. 

"CJ, is he or is he not resigning before the end of the term?" Katie, another reporter, asks bluntly, obviously annoyed at CJ's lack of conviction. 

"That's not for the Whitehouse to comment on right now." CJ tries, not being able to think of anything else to say. At this point, anything more she said would get her into deeper trouble. Everyone in the room was looking at her like they hadn't been staring at her for hours everyday for the last five years. Why was she acting like such an amateur? 

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Leo yells, slamming down the receiver he held in his hands as he watched the Briefing from an above T.V. 

Toby walks into Leo's office. He has been watching CJ give the briefing as well, and he wasn't going to let Leo let her take the wrap for this. " She's doing her job. She's doing what you told her to do." Toby says with anger on his tongue. 

"What's wrong with you?" Leo asks, turning his attention away from the T.V to Toby who looked pretty upset. 

"You! You don't talk to her like you did this morning." He begins to redden and shout. " You don't tell her to lie when you know damn well that she's obligated to tell what she knows! You don't push her around like she's some kind of toy and then go and yell at her when she does exactly what you ordered her to do." Toby takes a breath. " You told her to lie, and she did. You told her to be vague and well… just look. Can't you see? You told her what to do, and now she doesn't know what to do." 

"Toby." Leo's eyes widen at Toby's outburst. 

Toby steps closer to the edge of Leo's desk. " She protects all of us. It's about time you started protecting her. Not by with holding information, or by telling her to lie, but by being honest and supportive with her. God, sometimes we all forget that everyone of us is human and we can't be treated that way." 

Leo sits back down and nods. " You're right. I'm not going to tell her that she made a mistake. That'll be your job. Toby, you don't have to tell me to be more considerate, and you sure as hell better not come in here and jump down my throat again, or it'll be your job on the line. You hear?" 

Toby is speechless. 

"I don't need this, not today, Toby. Get back to work, and you tell CJ that we don't need this, especially today. You tell her to fix it. See what it feels like to be the bad guy for a change." 

Toby is shaking with fury. "Leo," 

"Do it, Toby." Leo stares with authority. 

* * *

A little while later, Toby arrives at CJ's office, prepared to have a little discussion with her. He wasn't going to reprimand her, but they had to talk about what happened. 

"Knock, knock." Toby gently wraps on the door to her office. 

CJ is staring at her computer screen. "Oh, hey. What's up?" CJ practically sighs, wondering when this day was going to end. 

"I just wondered if you were alright. I was worried after you gave the briefing. What happened?" 

CJ does sigh." Oh, please, Toby, don't ask me that. Right about now I'm going to have to go and explain that very thing to Leo. I'm not looking forward to it." 

Toby almost smiles. " Actually, you don't have to do that. I had a little chat with Leo." 

CJ looks at Toby suspiciously. " What did you say?" 

"Oh, just that he couldn't treat you like he did. That sort of thing. Of course, then he told me to go tell you myself that you had made a huge mistake. But, I'm not going to do his dirty work." 

CJ clutches her forehead. "Oh, God, you didn't? Oh no, come with me…" She stands up and makes her way across the office. 

"What, where are we going?" Toby asks as CJ pulls him out of the office, forcefully, and drags him to Leo's office. 

CJ stops dead when they reach Margaret's area. " Margaret, may I have a moment with Leo?" 

Margaret looks at a large leather book and nods. " But, be quick." 

CJ nods, dragging Toby in after her. 

Leo jumps up in surprise at the way CJ barges into the office with Toby. "CJ!" 

CJ glares at Leo with all the dignity she can muster under the circumstances. " We need to have a little chat." She states. " I don't care who you are, Leo, if you have a problem with my job performance, you can have the guts to come tell me yourself. You don't delegate it onto Toby, whether you're having a bad day or not. I know I made a mistake, and I'm going to work to correct, and it won't happen again. I was stupid, and I let my emotions affect my performance, which was incredibly amateur of me. But, it's not going to happen again. And, as for you…" She turns to Toby after watching Leo's stone face. " You, you don't go around licking my wounds for me. I know you were just trying to help, but I'm a big girl. You don't go telling your boss to go easy on me. I know we can all be more considerate, but it's Leo's job to be critical of me because that's what I need. If we aren't critical of each other, things tend to get sloppy. It's that way in all jobs because it's the foundation of integrity. Now, with criticism comes an equal amount of empathy." She turns to Leo. " That's what I need now. I'm going to make this better, really I am." 

Leo is still shocked. Women really had come along way since he was young. He smiles. CJ wasn't inexperienced, emotional, scared or stupid, she was strong and honourable. " And you've got it. I'm sorry I asked Toby to be hard on you. But, I was just so tired of being the bad guy, the one that always has to give the order. See, look at me, making excuses. And there you stand not making any excuses for what happened-Taking full responsibility for something I told you to do. If that's not honesty, I don't know what is. You don't have to be perfect, because that would be boring. I'm truly sorry." 

Neither Toby nor CJ had ever heard Leo say something so honest and heartfelt. CJ was floored. 

"You, you mean, I still have my job?" She asks, slowly. 

Leo almost laughs, but suffices with a smile. " Of course. Not one of us could ever do what you do everyday. Toby, you forgive me?" 

Toby nods. " Yeah, just don't scare me like that again." He really couldn't have told CJ what Leo had asked him to. He would have easily rather risked losing his job than tell CJ she was an amateur. 

* * *

Part 2: Afternoon 

CJ steps out of her office, fully prepared to give the afternoon briefing. There would be a lot of tension, and she knew that she was slowly losing the respect and trust of the Press Corp, but she had to do it. She had to set the record straight and reclaim whatever dignity she still had left. The public relied on her to have a good relationship with the press in order to bring them the truth from the Whitehouse. If she was going to articulate the President's message, she certainly couldn't do it by hiding. 

Toby walks up to her from where he was standing in the hall, talking to Carol. 

"Hey. You have time for a quick chat?" He asks, nonchalantly. 

CJ slows down. "Uh, not exactly. What do you want?" 

Toby smiles. " To apologize for this morning. I didn't want to make it seem like you didn't have the guts to tell Leo off yourself. I, I just can't stand to see you get beat up, and then have to suffer the consequences of your honesty. Plus, I was wondering what dress you were wearing tonight." 

CJ smiles, thinking how wonderful it really was to have him here with her, regardless of whether or not they could actually be together at work. " Well, I do appreciate you sticking up for me. I'll owe you. And, I really don't have time to sit and explain my ensemble to you." She smiles dismissively. 

Toby reaches out to take her hand. " Come on. Thinking about how wonderful you look in a dress is the only thing that's getting me through this day. I'm really not looking forward to tonight." 

CJ has to sigh. "Oh, okay. If you have to know, it's a black, sleeveless Donna Karen New York, complimented with a borrowed diamond accent." 

Toby smiles. " Okay, now I'm looking forward to it. I'll put up with the stupid Belgians if I can see you in that." 

CJ rolls her eyes. " Well, glad I could make your day. Now, I really have to go." 

"Wait, no kiss?" Toby smiles mischievously. 

CJ stares at him. " Toby, look where we are. No, I can't kiss you right now." She felt bad. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to be affectionate with Toby at the office, but that wasn't an option right now. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" 

Toby nods. "One day, Claudia Jean. One day." He smiles as CJ takes off. 

* * *

"Hey, great job at the briefing, there." Josh says in all sincerity as he walks into CJ's office at around 4.30 that afternoon. 

CJ looks up at Josh. " Are you serious?" 

Since the morning briefing, CJ had had many people come up to her and ask her if she was ill. But she had to admit that the afternoon briefing went much smoother. There were still some bumps she had to work out, but at this point everyone was just preparing for the State Dinner. The Prime Minister had arrived and was now at a photo op with the President, which her Press assistants where handling. 

Josh shrugs. " Yeah, it was fine. Look, I've kind of got to ask you to do something. It's actually Leo who told me to come to you, and he wanted me to be sure to tell you that so you didn't think he was being a coward." 

CJ laughs. She had to admit that after all these years, talking to Leo, and even Toby, like that had made he feel more confident-like she was an equal. " Oh, and what if I still think he's that considering he still sent you?" She sighs, softly. " What does he need me to do?" 

Josh leans forward. "He wants you to walk around with Toby tonight at this dinner so nothing bad is exchanged between Toby and some of the Prime Minister's aides." 

"He wants me to escort Toby so he behaves himself?" CJ enquires in disbelief. 

Josh lets out a deep breath. " Sorta. He wants you to be his date. Not so that Toby doesn't say something, because he's sure Toby can keep his mouth shut, but so that no one says anything to Toby. He thought that maybe with you there, the Belgians would keep their lips shut. Toby doesn't deserve to be made a joke of, CJ." 

" What does Toby think of this?" CJ asks without emotion. She knew Toby wouldn't like the idea of her being his "bodyguard". 

" He doesn't actually know…yet." Josh answers. 

CJ raises an eyebrow. " Were you ever planning on telling him?" She says slowly. 

"Not until you just mentioned it, no." Josh admits. 

CJ shakes her head. " Don't you think it'd be a little weird if I just went up to him and said `Hey, Toby, want to be my escort to the State Dinner'?" 

Josh shrugs. " He'd probably like it." He winks. "Don't take this the wrong way, but he really needs to make a move on you." 

CJ's eyes dilate in shock, then she collects herself and smiles playfully. " Toby will make a move on me as soon as you make a move on Donna." 

Josh grows silent. " I'm Jewish, Donna's Protestant. It would never work." 

His seriousness surprised CJ. " Josh, I'm Catholic and Toby's Jewish, that doesn't stop us." Then she realizes she said too much. She starts again. " Josh, don't let that stop you. Donna's wonderful, and I know she really likes you. You're not the shy type, so just go and be yourself." 

Josh nods dismissingly as he stands up and takes a deep breath. " You, uh, you want me to go inform Toby about everything?" 

CJ nods, still following Josh's gaze. " Josh, you have no reason to be insecure. You're amazing." 

Josh turns back to CJ with open eyes. " No, you're the amazing one." He pauses. " I'll go talk to Toby." He then rushes out of the office. 

* * *

The President's possible resignation was the most talked about topic in Washington, and virtually in the whole country. At least now the American people had the truth. 

At about 5.45, Toby shows up and leans against CJ's doorframe. 

It takes CJ a second to notice him there, as she's typing away at the computer. She finally looks up to see a clean-cut Toby decked out in a sophisticated Armani tux, and holding a single rose in his hand. It's an image that sends shivers down her spine. She knew she'd never forget it. She almost forgot to breathe. 

"What's the matter?" Toby smiles, walking closer to the desk. 

CJ stands up. " Uh, what, what are you doing here?" She brushes her hair behind her shoulders. 

Now Toby's eyes shoot open. " Wow, this was definitely worth the wait. You look incredible." He examines her in the dress she had described earlier. He had seen her in gorgeous dresses before, but this time was different because they were together and he didn't have to feel guilty and pretend not to stare. He was practically salivating. 

CJ blushes. " I hate these stupid functions. Truth be told, I'd rather be wearing your Yankees shirt." She laughs. 

"Yes, but you can wear that any time." Toby walks around the side of the desk and takes CJ's hands in his. " I can't believe I get to be with you all night." 

CJ eyes him. " You mean, you're not upset about this? I mean, me being your babysitter?" 

"My date." Toby corrects. " And if it means getting to go to dinner and a dance with you, I should request to be babysat more often." 

CJ smiles warmly. "Okay, just behave yourself tonight." 

"Well, I can't promise anything with you in that dress." He winks. " Oh, this is for you, by the way." He places the rose in CJ's hand. 

She smiles. " Thank you. That wasn't necessary." 

"I thought it'd match your diamond accent." He winks, still smiling.He couldn't believe how often he found himself smiling when he was around CJ. 

"We should get going. Just let me shut down my computer. I don't anticipate having to run back here and do anything." She walks back to her computer and turns it off. "Okay, ready to go?" 

"Honey, I've been ready for this forever." 

* * *

Part 3: Evening and Beyond "Well, no, Josh, I don't think the President is ready to make an official statement, yet." Charlie, President Bartlet's personal aide, comments in a conversation with Josh. He stares around the gorgeously decorated ballroom. 

Josh rolls his eyes at the younger man. " All I'm saying is a Press Conference, maybe." 

"Oh, here comes Toby and CJ. Why don't you ask them if you don't like my answer?" He remarks with a smile. 

"Never forget that I was the one who hired you." Josh jokes through gritted teeth, noticing Toby and CJ, arm-in-arm, walking toward them. 

"So, what's new, boys? Had a chance to schmooze anyone yet?" CJ asks with a laugh. 

"You're frighteningly up beat for a woman who has to escort Toby to a State Dinner." Josh remarks as a joke. 

CJ smiles cordially. " And why shouldn't I be? I get to walk around with a strong, intelligent, handsome man on my arm." She said it for the sole purpose of getting a laugh out of Josh. 

"Are we still talking about Toby?" Josh tries to be serious. 

Toby looks slightly embarrassed. 

Charlie smiles. " Well, CJ, I always thought you'd go for a younger, more subtle, life-experienced man, such as myself." 

CJ looks at Charlie in pure mortification. " Watch it, bub. I'm old enough to be your mother." She then starts to laugh at the whole situation. 

Toby quickly changes subjects. " So, Josh, where's Donna?" 

Josh looks confused at the implication of the question. "Back at the office, still finishing up some work." 

"Well, aren't you going to go invite her to come?" CJ asks, as if it's obvious that he should do that. 

Josh still looks confused. " Why would I do that? She'll come when she's ready." 

CJ rolls her eyes. "Because as a boss you're supposed to escort your assistant to these kind of affairs." 

Josh smiles. "Then why didn't you escort Carol?" 

"Because, now I know you may not know this, but, we're both women. Plus, I already had an escort. And, this just strengthens my point because Toby is my boss, and he's escorting me." 

"Okay, some us come unescorted, so can we please find a new topic, here?" Charlie searches for pockets in his tailored slacks. 

CJ nods. " Regardless, Josh, just go get her. Be nice." 

Josh rolls his eyes. " As long as you two can behave while I'm gone. Oh, and do me a favour. See if you can find a women named Helena Grogoris for me. She's supposed to be here tonight, and if we can get her to actively support the President, it could strengthen our trade ties all around Western Europe. See if you can find her." Josh orders moving away from the crowd. 

* * *

As The President and First Lady are talking to an influential Belgian monarch, the First Lady spots her husband's staff standing at the back of the over-sized room. She's loosens her hold on her husband's arm 

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but my husband really should be sitting down now. " Abigail Bartlet smiles at the man talking to her husband. 

Jed looks at his wife. "Abbey, dear, I am talking right now." He looks at the man to his left. " I'm sorry, but if you will excuse us…?" 

"Oh course," The elderly man smiles. " Thank you, Mr. President." 

"And thank you, you're highness." Jed smiles warmly as the monarch walks away. 

"Now, what did you want?" Jed turns to his wife 

"Let's go see your staff." She smiles back. 

"Now, why would we want to do that when we have all these exciting, interesting people to talk to?" Jed teases. 

Abbey again links her arm in Jed's and they head toward the back of the room, past all the dancers and all the tables. She stops when she sees the small group of staffers start to break away. " Jed, look at Toby and CJ." She smiles, resuming the walk. 

"What about them?" Jed enquires, still wondering what was amusing his wife. 

Abbey shrugs. " Look at them together. They're just cute, don't you think?" 

Jed stops and smiles puzzlingly at his wife. " They're grown adults, dear, what is so cute about them?" 

Abbey smiles mischievously. " I just think there's something going on between those two. You should keep an eye on it." 

"That's the least of my worries, my dear. And intruding in on the lives of my staff is your job, not mine." He says jokingly. 

"Well, I'm certainly going to have a chat with dear CJ." She plasters a huge grin on her face when they approach CJ and Toby, both retrieving drinks. " Hi! Where did the rest of you guys go?" 

CJ sets her drink down and smiles. " Good evening, Mrs. Bartlet. Josh, Charlie and Donna have went to talk to some reputable woman. Oh, and I had a lot of questions about your ensemble for tonight. Glad to see that you didn't spontaneously decide to where something different." 

"Well, I'm unpredictable, aren't I?" She laughs. " Want to take a walk with me, CJ?" 

CJ raises an eyebrow. " Am I in trouble, Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"No, not at all." Abbey practically shouts in her exaggerated tone. 

CJ turns to Toby. " Be good. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm sure. Make sure the President has a chance to sit down soon." 

Jed rolls his eyes. " I am perfectly up to this, CJ. But thank you for your concern." 

CJ smiles. " Nice seeing you, sir." 

"Yes, and nice seeing you, Mrs. Bartlet." Toby adds as Abbey pulls CJ away by the arm. 

Once out of ear shot, CJ begins to talk. " So, what did you want to see me about?" 

Abbey smiles. " Well, I had this great lawyer I wanted to set you up with, but I'm afraid I'll just have to send him away cold tonight because you seem to be doing fine on your own." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" CJ wonders out loud. 

"It means that you looked pretty cozy with Toby over there." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you and Toby, linking arms and looking very comfortable." Abbey nudges CJ and winks. 

" I'm supposed to watch him tonight. He and an aide to the Prime Minister had a falling out last year, and I'm just here to help keep the peace." 

"CJ, come on. You aren't doing this for your job. Admit that much." Abbey didn't look as teasing now, but rather sincere. 

CJ sighs at the realization that the First Lady really wanted her to be honest. " There may be more to it than my job, but I assure you that if something serious were to come of Toby and I, you'd be one of the first to know." 

Abbey nods. " Okay, deal. But CJ, don't walk away from this one. Toby's a good man. Real close, too. There's something to be said for having a man who works in the Whitehouse. I should know." 

"I'll take that into consideration, Mrs. Bartlet. Now, I better get back, and you better convince President Bartlet to sit down for a while. The night's only begun." 

Abbey smiles. " I know, he begged me to let him still come to this. Anyway, I won't keep you away from Toby any longer. It was nice to see you again. I like the flip-thing you did to your hair, too." 

CJ laughs, lightly. " Thank you. And you look more radiant every time I see you." 

"See, now you're just trying to get me to blush. Come on, let's head back." Abbey turns around and leads them back to the men. 

Toby and the President are engaged in a conversation about the dinner to come. 

"See, I wish I knew who made up the seating chart. It's hardly fair that you get to sit with Leo, CJ, Josh, Donna and Margaret when I have to sit with my wife and the Belgian executives." Jed declares. 

"Hi dear." Abbey smiles as she places her hands on Jed's shoulders. 

Jed is surprised. " Oh, hello dear. I didn't mean that I didn't want to sit with you, rather that I wish I could sit with people I like. I mean…" 

"Just keep shovin' it up there, honey." Abbey smiles. 

* * *

A little while after dinner is finished, CJ and Toby decided to get up and stretch out their legs. 

"So, what did Mrs.Bartlet want earlier?" Toby asks, taking CJ's hand in his, as they walk. There wouldn't be many opportunities like this where he could hold her hand and have a good excuse to. 

"To pick on me for being so affectionate with you." She smiles. " But, it's alright." 

"Hey, may I have this dance?" Toby offers, watching the various couples dancing elegantly across the floor. 

CJ bites her lip. " We haven't really made the rounds yet. We should mingle first." 

Toby shakes his head. " Come on, we've exchanged enough pleasantries for the time being. Let's dance. Please?" 

CJ nods. " Okay, how can I resist?" 

As soon as they join on the dance floor, Toby wraps his arm around CJ's narrow back and the other hand holds her hand. It doesn't take long for them to develop a slow, gentle rhythm. CJ leans more into Toby, inhaling the teasing sent of his aftershave or cologne. She completely relaxes and tunes everything out. Suddenly the day's events held no place in her thoughts and all she could think about was bringing Toby back to her apartment and lying all night in his arms, him holding her similarly to the way he was right now. 

Toby releases CJ's hand and guides his hand back to place on the small of her back, where his other hand was. This brought their contact closer than it was before. Both felt like they could stay this way forever. 

CJ smiles, feeling so comfortable, but also aware of the various spectators. " Toby, we look way too natural." 

"Well, I feel natural. I don't want to let go. Not yet, CJ." Toby breathes into her neck. She felt so soft and looked so good and he was presently getting turned on. 

CJ sighs, suddenly feeling Toby's erection against her. " Toby, I'm sorry, but we've got to stop now." 

Toby sighs and releases his hold on her. " Yeah, you're right. And, um, I'm sorry." 

CJ smiles. " Don't worry. You know what, we've really got to get out of here. Let's, uh, let's make an excuse and get out of here, okay?" 

Toby nods, but looks concerned. " Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes, but it's been a long day and there are about a thousand things I'd rather be doing right now. Let's just go back to my place and crash, sound good?" 

"Yeah, really good. I'll go tell Josh you've got a headache or something and I'm taking you home." Toby thought it was a good excuse. 

"Okay, but we may want some extra time in the morning, so ask him if it's okay if we come in late." CJ states. " I'm going to go talk to Leo. Meet me at the main entrance, that's where Leo is- I can see him." 

Toby figured CJ meant they'd need extra time because they would both probably be hung over, but little did he know. " Okay. See you in a few minutes." Toby dashed off to find Josh. 

After a couple of minutes he spots Josh and Donna on the dance floor. " Hey, Josh!" Toby calls. 

When Josh spots Toby waving him over, he groans and steps back to look at Donna. " I'm sorry, it looks like Toby needs me. Do you mind?" 

Donna shakes her head and releases Josh's hand. " Not at all. Go on." 

"Thanks." Josh smiles and walks off to meet Toby. 

"What do you want?" Josh asks, obviously irritated. 

" I'm going to take CJ home. She's got a headache. So, I just wanted to let you know we were leaving." 

"That was worth taking me away from dancing with Donna? Man, when you find a woman you want to be with, you'll understand, Toby." Josh looks back to the floor where Donna is now mingling with some other guests. 

" I already do." Toby glances toward the Main Entrance. … "Yes, so, would it be alright if we came in a little later tomorrow, Leo?" CJ asks, having already informed him that she and Toby would be leaving. 

Leo looks back at CJ. " Huh? How much later? And why?" 

"Well, I'm not feeling very well so I might not wake up until late. And then Toby was supposed to come over early tomorrow to help me pack. So, I was wondering if we could come at say, 11?" She asks, holding her breath. 

Leo shrugs. " As long as it's the one time, and you're truly not feeling well. But, get in as soon as you can." It was Leo's attempt at being generous but firm. 

CJ nods. " Thank you, I really appreciate it." 

Toby walks up them, CJ's coat in his hand. "You ready to go?" He tries to act nonchalant. 

CJ nods. " Okay, see you in the morning, Leo." 

"Yep, you too. Hey, Toby, drive safe." 

"Oh, we're having the Secret Service escort us as we had them drive us in so we could leave our cars at home." Toby explains. 

"Okay, let's go." CJ states, pretending to rub her temple. 

Toby gently leads CJ out the door. They were both so glad just to be able to be alone soon. They hadn't gotten much time together in the past week, except for sleeping, because they worked so late. Oh, well. Tonight would be different… much different. 

* * *

"Okay, here we are." CJ declares as they pull up into her apartment complex. 

"Oh, do you want me to stay tonight?" Toby asks, realizing that he hadn't asked her. 

CJ looks at him like he should have known the answer. "Well, yes." 

"Okay, then I should quickly drop by my place and pick up a few things and bring my car back in." He places his hand against the side of the seat in the limo. 

"Are you okay to drive?" CJ asks. 

Toby shrugs. " Yeah, fine. 

The driver had gotten out and opened CJ's door for her. " We're here, Ms. Cregg." 

"Okay." She steps out. 

"Wait," Toby requests, stepping out of the car after her. " I'll walk you up." 

CJ looks at Toby oddly. They'd have much more time alone later if he ran back home now, rather than wasting time walking her to her room. 

Toby turns to the driver. " Don't go away. I'm going to take Ms. Cregg to her room, and I'll be right back." 

He then takes CJ's hand and they walk across the parking lot. 

"Toby, you don't have to do this. We'd have more time together if you went home now and got your stuff." CJ shivers and closes the distance between her and Toby. It was her body's natural reaction to a threatening situation. 

Toby watches people moving on the dark street behind them. " I don't care about that. I'd rather make sure you're safe. I mean it, CJ, this place gives me the creeps, so any opportunity I have to make sure you're safe inside I'll welcome." He watches as a dirty, dark man gives him a look. He pulls CJ closer to him. "Come on." Toby picks up their pace. He was so afraid that someone like that man would hurt CJ on one of those nights she came home late. 

CJ had no words to object Toby, so she simply followed him to the building and up the elevator to her room. 

"Okay, lock the door as soon as you get in." Toby directs. " I won't be long, promise." He bends down to kiss her before he leaves. " This is actually a good plan because I can send the Service away when I get home and they'll never know." 

CJ smiles. " Well, then it's a good thing for me that you think on the spot. Don't be long." She mock warned. 

"I won't." Toby assures her, letting go of her hands and stopping once more to quickly kiss her. He smiles as he heads down the hall, leaving CJ leaning against her door with a smile spread across her face. 

* * *

Toby raps gently on CJ's apartment door about 20 minutes later. " CJ, it's me." He calls. 

"Come on in." He hears CJ call from inside. 

Rolling his eyes, he opens the door. "CJ, I thought I told you to…" He's temporarily set aback when he enters the dark, warm room. The whole place seemed to be lit by floating candles positioned throughout the room. CJ was seated on the living room couch, wearing nothing but an incredibly revealing black nightgown and a seductive smile on her face. Toby couldn't move, all he could was stare. 

"Well, Pokey, don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" CJ asks as she stands up, realizing she's going to have to initiate the first move. She moves into the tiny foyer and takes Toby's duffle from him and sets in on the ground. She takes both of his hands in hers and begins to back them toward the small hallway that contained her bedroom. 

"CJ?" Toby asks, finally regaining the ability to respond. " What, what is all this? I had no idea you kept so many candles. Are you in a business for seducing people?" 

CJ laughs throatily. " No, I've been saving up just for you." She backs them into her bedroom. 

"Ceej, if you're not… Are you sure you… Are you sure? Because, I think that if this is going where I think it is, I might not be able to stop once we start, you know? I, I just … We don't have to do this. Not, not now, at least." 

She had never seen Toby so flustered. CJ lets go of Toby and sits on the end of her bed. " Toby, I have every intention of going through with this. And, yes, I'm very sure. I've never been more sure of anything. Now, come here, let me hold you and make you sure." 

Toby half lies, half sits on the bed beside CJ, resting his hand on her hip. " God, you are so amazing. I want this so bad, but I don't want to do anything to, to…" His other hand comes up to brush a lock of hair from her face. 

CJ smiles, warmly, lying back and bringing Toby with her. " You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Now, I've had a long, hard day, and I need you to make it better for me." 

Toby smiles, finally relieved. CJ did want this. " I think that can be arranged." He aligns his lips with hers and begins the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. He was no longer gentle and assuring, but needy and demanding. This newly awakened hunger startled CJ, but she responded with equal fervour as she pulled his tongue deeper into her mouth. 

Toby suddenly realizes that it's not good enough just to make her day better, he wanted to make her whole world better. And this was only the beginning. 

Breathing a little harder now, CJ breaks off. Toby continues to kiss at the skin around her lips. She smiles and laughs lightly. " You know, you're incredibly over dressed for this. Let's take care of that." 

CJ helps Toby removes his jacket as they resume their kiss. Next she lets her fingers trail down to undue the buttons of his evening shirt. He continued kissing her and exploring the soft skin of her thighs, making her push closer to him as she undid the last the button. CJ's finger tips slid slowly down Toby's chest. Toby took his hands off CJ temporarily to remove his shirt and toss it on the floor. She moaned until he came back to her, wrapping his arms around her and caressing her shoulder blades. 

"You're not done, yet." CJ smiles, reaching for his belt buckle and quickly undoing it. Toby moans and moves his hands to cup her face, bringing her back into a kiss . He knew he was going too fast and holding her too tight, but damnit, he didn't want her to leave. He never wanted this to end. He was getting hot and bothered with just a kiss. Something tightened in his groin area and he groaned again, stopping the kissing only to breathe her name. 

As CJ helps take off his pants, Toby breaks off. " We, we have to slow down. I don't want this to end." 

CJ smiles, pulling Toby back down and into her arms now that he was undressed. " You're right. We have all night." She says, slightly out of breath. No one had ever made her feel the way Toby could. He wasn't the only one very ready for this. 

"Honey, we have our whole life." Toby slides his hands down to caress the skin around her hips and thighs. He aligns their mouths, savouring the softness, but slowing down so they could really take their time. 

After what seemed like a long time, CJ comes up for air and smiles. " Now I feel over dressed." 

Toby smiles seductively." Well, I think I know how to help with that." He carefully and deliberately pulled the fabric of the lingerie up slowly, taking time to savour every bit of newly exposed skin. He'd never forget how she smelt and tasted. 

During the last week, it had been hard for Toby not to do just what he was doing now when he was lying in bed with CJ. But he knew they just weren't ready, and that doing that would make him want her, and he hadn't wanted things to get out of hand. But he knew now that she was definitely not offended by his attention, and that this was the time and the place. They had waited too damn long to stop now. 

Toby's caressing fingertips and gentle lips were making CJ shiver with delight. She kept trying to find a new way to kiss and touch him, but the attention he was lavishing on her was distracting her. It seemed like he already knew her body. Like he was in tuned to her every need. Except the aching one in her groin. She could feel it all the way up her stomach and she needed him so bad already. 

"Toby," She breathes, barely audibly. Toby had finally worked her nightgown up and over her head, and was now tossing it onto the floor where the rest of his clothes lied. " I can't take it anymore." 

Toby stops touching her and looks concernedly into her eyes. " Am I hurting you?" He asks in all seriousness. 

CJ smiles honestly and shakes her head. " Of course not. It's just that, I need you. I've never felt this way before." 

Toby smiles, slightly triumphantly, amazed at how receptive she was. It seemed like everything he did would get a pleasurable response." Me neither. I guess this is new territory for us to explore together." 

CJ leans back, guiding Toby's face to her neck. She lets her fingers dip and clutch the sides of Toby's boxers.Toby gasps. CJ could feel how hard he was. Smiling, she gently begins to slide off the underwear, taking her time to drag her fingers down his hips and thighs, and finally, lower. Within a second, the boxers were joining the other discarded articles on the floor. Now it's CJ's turn to stare. She slowly drags her fingers down the side of his most masculine part. 

Toby gasps and shakes his head, involuntarily. "No, no." 

CJ smiles, confused. " Come on. Up until this point it's all been about me. Let me do something nice for you." 

Toby shakes his head, removing CJ's hand. He turns them onto their sides. "Please, not now. Ceej, it's been a very long time for me. Just imagine I'm a teenager facing my first time. Anything too sudden nd I'll be done in two seconds flat. I don't want it to be that way." He's back to caressing her back, when he notices for the first time her bare chest. His eyes automatically dilate. He had seen her breasts when he was undressing her, but hadn't really noticed until now. 

CJ watches Toby with interest, and her eyes fill with amusement when she sees Toby's sudden reaction. Suddenly she starts to feel slightly self conscious. Too bad we hadn't done this fifteen years earlier, she thinks. 

Toby shifts his gave from her chest to her eyes and sees her unconsciously backing away from him. Maybe he hadn't seen that, but rather felt it. They were getting that close. " What's the matter?" He asks, concerned. He shifts her on top of him and gently cups her face. 

CJ tries to shrug. " Nothing, it's just, I'm... I'm not twenty-five anymore." 

Toby smiles warmly, knowing what CJ was referring to. " Well, baby, you sure look it. You're flawless." 

CJ laughs softly. " Hey, I am too flawed. Noble, but flawed. Like that character that everybody likes." 

Toby shakes his head affectionately. " You're amazing, you know that? I just...I want to make love to you." He says, getting back into the previous mind set. 

"Well, who am I to say no to you?" CJ teases, knowing full well that she was the one in control. It was time for her to abandon any insecurities she had. 

Toby begins kissing her neck, then making his way down to her collarbone. He couldn't believe after all the years of fantasizing, she was really right here in front of him. It was too good to be true. She had been the ghost haunting his tantalizing dreams, and now she was the reality-the centre of his very world. He hesitated only a second before gently cupping her right breast and bringing it up to meet his awaiting tongue. 

His tongue had felt amazing everywhere, but as soon as he started to suck on her nipple she just lost all coherent thought. All she could feel was the roughness of Toby's tongue dispensing sensual moisture onto a place she hadn't thought of in a long time. She was growing more and more needy by the second as Toby's other hand explored her abdomen and stomach. He seemed completely in control. 

"Toby, I need you. Please, now." CJ's tone was begging. 

Toby stops the rhythmic motion and looks directly into her eyes. He saw passion and expectancy there. It suddenly didn't matter about him anymore. He nodded. " Are you sure?" 

All she could was nod, parting her legs. 

* * *

Later on, when the storm was starting to settle, Toby shifts his weight onto his side and opens his eyes to take a glimpse of CJ. He had been in a total state of bliss since climaxing with CJ, and now he felt he had enough voice in him to talk to her. But, when he turns to look at her, she's lying motionless, partly beneath and beside him. When she doesn't move, Toby grows concerned. Had he hurt her some how? "Sweetheart," Toby whispers, bringing his face close to hers. 

CJ smiles with her eyes shut. "Mmmm." She mumbles. 

Toby lets out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. " You okay?" He asks, sliding his right hand down the left side of her body. 

CJ opens her eyes. " Of course. I'm in a state of bliss, that's all." She offers him a lopsided grin. 

Toby smiles, relieved. "Well, glad I could make your day better, after all." He begins to trail kisses down her throat and neck, savouring the warmth and taste. It was like the were chemically bonded now. He didn't want to ever move away. 

CJ sighs with happiness. "You did that and more." CJ starts to sit up, Toby following her with his lips and hands. 

CJ begins to move her hands lower and down Toby's body-from his chest to his hips." Let me do something good for you, now." She says, almost asking. 

Toby shakes his head, sighing. " That's not necessary. Let's just lie back and enjoy this. I've never felt so...alive." 

"I've never felt so tired...but happy." CJ remarks. 

Toby notices the sleepiness in her eyes, remembering how long she had been up today." Okay, then just lie back. You want a massage?" He asks, already bringing his hands up to caress her shoulders. 

"Mmm...You're amazing." CJ closes her eyes. 

"No, you're amazing. You're, you're my world. I could stay here like this and never be miserable." He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anymore. What a week this had been. Surely she didn't need anymore changes in their relationships. But, he knew he loved her. He knew this is what he had been waiting for all along, and that it could never change. He wanted to tell her this so much. 

CJ gently shifts to lie on top of Toby. This was a relief to Toby as his arms were beginning to shake from holding himself up and massaging her, as well. He sighs, guiding CJ's head to his chest. 

CJ smiles, her face nestled in Toby." I can hear your heart." 

Toby looks down at her. "And, what is it saying?" He jokes. 

"It's saying you need to quit smoking." CJ says in all seriousness. 

Toby rubs CJ's back with one hand. " I am, baby, I am." 

CJ sighs, knowing he was going to stick to his promise. She was so incredibly comfortable and felt so safe that it was miraculous. All of those lonely nights she had spent in this very bed seemed to be miles away. She was alive and exhausted all in one. No one had made her feel this way. And the hardest part would be walking away-letting him walk away. How could they go into work tomorrow and pretend nothing had happened? Could they really go and tell what they could only regard as their good friends that they were in this newly committed and loving relationship? CJ suddenly remembers Toby's comment. " Good. Because, I meant it." 

Toby cups CJ's face and brings it to his." I would never break a promise to you. I, I just couldn't. I love you." Apparently he had built up enough courage to say it, because it just seemed to have rolled off his tongue without conscious consideration. There was no cause and effect in this statement, it was the heartfelt truth. He didn't think he had ever loved anyone but her before. 

CJ smiles." What do you love about me?" 

Toby looks at her, confused. " What do you mean? I love all of you. Every, every part." He rests his hands on her hips." I love you as a person." 

CJ looks a little nervous. " Really? Toby, are you sure, because..." 

Toby nods, bringing his hands back up to her face." I know this is happening very fast. But, I am sure. And, that'll never change." He says, wanting to kiss her. It seemed like things were a lot clearer between them when they were moving as one. 

CJ sighs, removing Toby's hands and sliding back to lie on her back." Toby, I, I'm not ready for..." 

"That's okay." Toby quickly says. " You, you don't have to say it back-you don't even have to return the feeling. Just, just let me hold you." 

CJ nods, watching Toby's eyes move as he comes down to kiss her. Nothing had ever felt this intimate. CJ found herself loosing all conscious thought and all defences. She had a feeling that if Toby ever broke her heart, she'd never survive. They continue to kiss and explore the most intimate spots on each other's bodies until they both drift into a blissful unconsciousness that lasts until morning. 

The End 


End file.
